


Date Night

by boyslushie



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: Bobbi and Sherman plan a nice night out with Danny.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> this may not be great cause i dont write too often anymore, but theres not enough content for these guys out there and i really wanted to post this, its just been sitting around in google docs for a few days now.

As soon as Danny shut the front door to his apartment, he was already headed for the couch. He dropped down onto it heavily, letting himself sink into the familiar cushions with a deep sigh. Business at the music shop had been booming since Love Händel had finally gotten back together, but in all honesty, Danny somewhat preferred the quiet life he had at the store before, when he wasn’t swamped by fans at least once a week. It was tiring, but at the same time the appreciation was nice. Not to mention, there were some other upsides that came with getting the band back together.

He was just reaching for the remote to find something on TV to zone out to for a while, when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He fished it out, hitting the answer button as soon as his thumb could find the button. 

“Hello, this is Danny.” He spoke into the phone with his usual greeting.

“Hey sweetie!” Came Sherman’s familiar voice through the other end. A smile spread across Danny’s cheeks at the warm tone and the affectionate pet name.

“Hello yourself, handsome. What’s up?” He replied.

“Well, Bobbi and I were wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? We’re thinking about going out for dinner, and we bought tickets for a small concert last night. We could go to that little diner you like!” Sherman offered. Danny thought over it for a second, debating spending the night alone in bed, or going out with his boyfriends. It wasn’t a hard decision, the promise of food, music, and physical affection strongly outweighed the thought of hanging out with a few pillows and several hours of trashy TV.

“Yeah, of course I’m down. What time? I’ll meet you there.” He answered.

“No need, we’re almost to your place. Bobbi was pretty convinced you’d say yes, so we’re already on our way.” Sherman responded, a little sheepishly. Danny smiled and shook his head.

“Well it’s a good thing he was right.” he chuckled.

“I’ll text you when we get there, see you in a few!” Sherman said.

“Sure thing, hun.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bobbi pulled up to the curb in front of Danny’s apartment complex, his spotless yellow sports car coming to a perfect stop. He turned to Sherman, who had elected to sit in the back seat. 

“Any updates?” Bobbi asked.

“He said he’ll be down in a minute.” Sherman said, relaying his text conversation to Bobbi.

“Alright, well I hope he doesn’t take too long, we’ll have to eat quickly if we’re going to make it to that concert in time.” Bobbi replied. Despite his mildly impatient tone, he was clearly smiling, as excited about their date night as his significant others were. 

“We have more than enough time, don’t worry so much. Everything will go fine tonight, it nearly always does.” Sherman reassured him, gently squeezing his shoulder. 

“I know, I know. It’ll be fun.” Bobbi responded, mostly to himself. They both noticed Danny nearing the bottom of the front staircase at about the same moment. Sherman leaned back in his seat, smiling out the window as Danny approached the car.

“Your carriage is here to whisk you away, Prince Charming.” Bobbi teased as Danny opened the passenger door.

“Oh, I’m a prince now, am I?” Danny smiled, leaning over to kiss Bobbi on the cheek. Bobbi laughed a little. Danny climbed the rest of the way into the car, taking his seat and shutting the door.

“Good to see you too.” Bobbi smiled. Sherman leaned forward in his seat to rest against the back of Danny’s chair.

“It sure is.” Sherman flirted with a shy smirk. Danny blushed. He turned to him and pecked him on the lips.

“So what’s this concert we’re going to see?” Danny asked.

“They’re called ‘Animals on the Moon’. Some new group, this is apparently their first gig.” Sherman explained, pulling up their website on his phone.

“Neat! I hope they’re good.” Danny replied. He turned forward in his seat as Bobbi started pulling away from the curb, setting off towards ‘Rock n’ Bop Diner’.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They pulled into the diner parking lot fifteen minutes later. Luckily the place was pretty empty. They were seated as soon as they walked in, at their usual booth. They started flipping through their menus, though, they all knew pretty much exactly what they were going to order.

“You two get up to anything fun today?” Danny asked, setting down his menu in front of him. Sherman lowered his too.

“Not really, its my day off at the library, so I just hung around at home until Bobbi got off work at the salon, and then we went out and ran some errands. I got new shoes!” Sherman chattered. Bobbi just nodded from behind his menu.

“We mostly just got groceries and stuff though. And a new lamp.” Bobbie replied, mostly focused on deciding his dinner.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry again, about breaking that.” Danny answered sheepishly. Bobbi looked up from his menu, a lot more attuned to the conversation now.

“Wait- no, I’m not mad at you. It’s just a lamp, and its not like you broke it on purpose, and you already apologized for it like fifty times after it happened.” Bobbi corrected quickly. 

“I know, I just still feel a little guilty about it. I think I’ll just keep at least a two foot distance between myself and your new one next time I’m over.” Danny smiled.

“Oh baby, you can break my lamps anytime.” Bobbi joked. He tried to keep a straight face, but cracked up, causing Sherman and Danny to laugh too. Danny grabbed Bobbi’s hand from across the table and squeezing it gently. Bobbi smiled and looked down at their hands.

“It’s really nice to be together like this again. Well, not that we were completely like this before, but you know what I mean. The whole dating thing is a pretty nice bonus, too.” Bobbi hummed, his thumb stroking the back of Danny’s hand. Sherman leaned over and planted a kiss on Bobbi’s cheek, causing his face to redden.

“I’m pretty happy about it too.” Sherman agreed. Danny nodded too. Bobbi pulled his hand back, folding up his menu as their waitress came back with their drinks and began taking their orders. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They finished eating dinner with more than enough time to get to the concert. They paid and left, leaving a generous tip with the waitress as per usual. 

“So, I probably should have asked this before, but where are they playing at?” Danny turned his head back just far enough to look at Sherman.

“They’re playing at The Lounge, the crowd is probably gonna be pretty small, but it sounds like it’s gonna be a fun time!” Sherman answered. Danny grinned.

“Awh, that’s the same place we had our first concert!” He reminisced. 

“Mhm, that’s partially why we decided to go to this one. The other parts being, of course, to support a local band, and to have a nice romantic evening with the both of you.” Bobbi detailed, glancing at Danny with a soft smile for a second. 

“Sounds perfect to me.” Danny said, leaning back in his seat with a content smile.

The drive went quickly, soon they were getting out of the car and heading up to the doors of The Lounge. They could hear the sounds of people from the main room already. Sherman handed their tickets to the bouncer, who let them all inside. The room was dimly lit with a magenta hue, the curtains were still shut, and they could hear people shuffling around behind the curtains, setting up the stage for the band. The room was about as full as they had expected, a relatively small crowd, mostly broken off into a few smaller groups, most of which were probably friends and family. There were refreshments in the back, and an empty dance floor area in the middle of the large room. 

“Let’s move up towards the front, it’d be weird to just lurk in the back the whole time.” Danny said, nudging Bobbi who was taking in the current setup and decoration of the room. 

They stood in the middle, close enough that they could see the stage perfectly, but not close enough to mingle with the main crowd. Pretty soon, the curtains were lifted to reveal a set of drums, a keyboard, a bass, a guitar, and five microphones. 

“And now, we’d like to introduce you to tonight’s performance, Animals on the Moon!” Came a loud voice over the speakers. The crowd erupted into cheers as the band members walked on stage. Danny noticed as one of the members spotted the three of them with wide excited eyes. He smiled and gave a small wave, watching as he took his place at the keyboard.

The magenta lights ran over the crowd as the band began their first song, an original song that had the whole crowd jumping. Sherman tugged Danny’s arm, pulling him towards the dance floor. He obliged, feigning reluctance before he gave up the act and let Sherman guide him into a dance. Bobbi watched from the sidelines with a smirk, until Danny pulled him in too, whisking him around the dance floor with exaggerated movements that made all three of them laugh. The song came to an end all too soon, and they all clapped and cheered, excited for the next one. 

The concert went on like this, the three of them immersed in the music, and just having an all around good time. The concert ended on a slow song, and they stood side by side, Bobbi’s arms around their shoulders, swaying back and forth to the tune. As it ended, Danny turned to the other two and gave them both a big hug.

“This was perfect, guys.” He admitted, a swell in his voice that gave away just how happy he was. He felt warm lips on his cheek, and he turned his head to kiss Sherman, and then to Bobbi. They all looked to the stage as the lights faded out.

“Thank you all for coming out to see our first performance! Goodnight everybody!” yelled the drummer into his mic. The lights shut off entirely and the crowd cheered louder than they had all night. When the lights came back on, the curtains were down, and people were already forming the meet and greet line. Bobbi yawned loudly, behind his open palm for politeness’ sake. 

“I think that means we should get going.” Sherman chuckled. Danny smiled at him.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” He replied. They started walking back to the door, Danny half leading them through the few people hanging out in the back of the room.

“You two can crash at my place if you want… I’m totally not just asking because I love your company or anything.” Bobbi offered with an affectionate smirk.

“I’d love to, totally not because I’d rather fall asleep with the two of you in my arms instead of a few flimsy pillows.” Danny joked back, pushing the door open and holding it for the other two, before walking out himself. 

“I second that!” Sherman chirped. They got to the car, it was hard to miss the glaringly bright yellow of Bobbi’s car, even at night. This time, Danny sat in the back with Sherman, feeling a bit worn out from their date. He laid his head on Sherman’s shoulder and sighed loudly, but contentedly. 

“I love you, Bobbi, Sherman. I really do.” He cooed. 

“I love you, too” Bobbi and Sherman replied in near unison.

“Jinx.” Bobbi giggled, raising his eyebrows as he looked to Sherman in the rearview mirror. Sherman gave him a playful glare.

“What are we, kids?” He smiled.

“You owe me a soda!” Bobbi bragged teasingly.

“Can I pay my debt in kisses?” Sherman asked.

Danny chuckled as the two continued teasing each other. With band back together, and his two favorite people in the world sitting next to him, everything really was perfect.


End file.
